dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Nightmare on Jumbo St.
Episode information= Doug's Nightmare on Jumbo St. is the second part of the tenth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Chalky Studebaker *Roger Klotz *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Patti Mayonnaise *Connie Benge *Beebe Bluff *Mr. Dink *Mrs. Dink *Judy Funnie Synopsis Everyone at school is talking about the final scene of the latest horror movie, but Doug closes his eyes and missed the ending. After thinking that he's a chicken for not seeing the ending, he finally gets the courage to see the film again, and realizes it's not only not scary, but silly. Recap Intro Doug and Skeeter look at a poster for the latest horror movie The Abnormal. Skeeter says that when Skunky Beaumont saw the movie, he didn't blink for three consecutive days. Roger sneaks up from behind and scares the two in surprise. Doug denies fear of the horror film, saying that it is only a movie. But secretly has trepidation as he gulps hard and walks into the theater with his friends. Main Episode The kids all sit down at the theater having popcorn, candy & drinks. Roger and his gang can't help but pick on them (as usual). The movie begins as the patrons are scared as the shadow of the Abnormal is shown. Apparently, that's all the patrons see of the titular monster until the end of the movie when the hero goes into a house where the monster's rocket crashed, thinking that it's in there. The hero is tending to a cat when The Abnormal appears. Just when it was about to be revealed, Doug covers his eyes. There's no knowing whether the other patrons cover their eyes as well. Later that night, Doug has a bad dream about the monster despite not seeing it. Doug's dream: The dream shows Doug & Skeeter ride their bikes down the street talking about the monster. Skeeter's bike (which turned out to be The Abnormal) grabs him and carries with him off a cliff to his doom. Doug's bike soon turns into The Abnormal and chases Doug to his garage, only for the latter to get eaten by the monster. Doug then wakes up screaming in surprise from his nightmare. The next day, Mr. Dink, who is dusting his satellite, tells Doug a story about his fear of heights and how he faced his fears. This prompts Doug to go back to the movie theater and face his fear of the monster by watching the movie again. This time, he goes alone although there were two little kids watching too, but unfortunately, Doug covers his eyes again. Doug walks out in shame while the two children skip along, talking about how much they enjoyed seeing the monster. Later that night, Doug dreams again and it becomes worse than before. Doug's dream: The entire town is haunted by the monster, as well as the movie theater Doug is out in front of the facade of, and the shadow of the Abnormal appears. Doug runs home as the monster becomes disguised as a traffic light. He keeps on calling his family, but they aren't around. Then Doug runs up a tower of stairs and narrowly keeps himself from falling off a cliff on his way up. As he makes it to his room, where he sees Porkchop flipping a coin and tells him to hide. Surprisingly, Porkchop speaks and it makes Doug realize that Porkchop is really The Abnormal. Doug attempts to run out, only for the Abnormal inside Porkchop's body to pull the rugs Doug is running on, bring him back inside. The Abnormal tells Doug to look at him as the preteen suppresses himself from doing so. Doug is about to be done in when he wakes up in the middle of the night. He doesn't go back to sleep the rest of that night. The next day at the mall, all his friends can't stop talking about it. This makes Doug think that they all saw it. He even thinks he's the only kid in Bluffington to cover his eyes. So thinking this has gotten out of hand, Doug has to go see the movie again, but when he gets to the theater, he sees a poster for a new Smash Adams movie called The Sting of the Asp. This marks Doug's last chance at seeing the monster or he'll never sleep again until the movie comes out on video. Porkchop comes with him and (instructed by Doug), he makes sure that Doug will not close or cover his eyes again. Doug struggles to do just that, but Porkchop stops him from doing so. At last, Doug sees the monster, but it isn't all that scary. He can even see the zipper in the back. So Doug has one last monster dream later that night. Doug's dream: The dream is exactly the same as the end of the movie, but with one difference: Doug unzips the monster costume, revealing three poodles as they run away in terror, ending Doug's nightmare. The next day, Doug doesn't stop talking about it, but learns that his friends actually didn't see the thing, including Willie, whom Roger retorts as a big chicken. Willie argues that Roger pretended to cough so he could look down at the floor. Roger later says that it was a real cough due to a lodged gummy bunny in his throat, leading Willie to disbelieve Roger. Back home, Doug writes in his journal saying that it's important to face your fears than run away from them. A mysterious figure appears, but it's actually Judy telling him to turn the music off so she can get her beauty sleep. Doug jokingly thinks it was The Abnormal. Trivia *Nightmare on Jumbo St. is a parody of the movie franchise A Nightmare on Elm Street. *During one of Doug's nightmares, Porkchop says "Here's Porkchop!" which is a reference to the quote "Here's Johnny!" said by Jack Nicholson's character in The Shining. |-|Gallery= |-|Transcript= Doctor: We don't have a clue of what this creature is. Officer: It's a shapeshifter from the Upper Thalmus Galaxy. Here to abduct humans to exhibit their galactic zoos for little or no pay. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug being chased by Porkchop